


Maybe Not So Bad After All

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas is having the absolute worst day of his life.Or;Dean and Cas literally run into each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Maybe Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was: We literally ran into each other ([from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

Cas is having the absolute worst day of his life. First, he overslept his alarm, missing breakfast. Then, because he was hurrying, he forgot to pack lunch. And, because he was super hangry come 3pm, he got fired for talking back to a rude customer.

Now, he’s storming down the sidewalk on the way to the nearest McDonald’s, hungry and irritable. He’s shooting murder stares at everyone he passes, whoever gets in his way of food.

He’s almost there, a block or two away. Just around the corner.

But when he turns said corner - 

Slam.

He full-body walks straight into someone else. The guy’s a solid mass, but so is Cas. They grab at each other for support, but manage only to put too much weight in opposite directions. Holding each other, they wipe out on the sidewalk.

“Sorry, man,” the guy says, already righting himself. He stills has Cas by the elbow and he’s tugging.

Cas rips his arm away. He kind of just wants to lie there on the sidewalk.

“You okay?”

“Just leave me here,” Cas tells him, resting his cheek on the concrete.

“Dude, no. That’s gross. Here.” He takes Cas under the shoulder and, with no small amount of upper body strength, lifts Cas upright until they are both standing. “There.”

Cas looks at him. Then he can’t stop looking.

“I’m Dean,” says the guy with the greenest eyes Cas has ever seen. And freckles. And a soft smile that draws laugh lines. He blinks, and - those are really long lashes. 

Dean reaches out and brushes some gravel from Cas’s face. Cas can’t help but lean into it. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him. 

“Are you alright? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“I’m lightheaded,” Cas tells him, though doesn’t know if it’s from the hunger or the fall or this sudden nearness to this gorgeous man. Cas decides to keep some of those reasons private. “I haven’t eaten yet today.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “What?”

“It’s a long story.” Cas brushes off his arms. There’s gravel sticking to the sleeves of his coat. “I slept in and then I was running late and then I got fired.” Okay, maybe the story wasn’t that long. “But I’m on my way now. To eat.” 

He points to the sign for McDonald’s. Dean turns to look.

“Maybe I could…” Dean rubs his hand on the back of his neck. “I could come with you? Make sure you don’t run into anyone else? Or fall over?”

Cas blinks. “You want to go to McDonald’s with me?”

“Yeah?” Dean shrugs. “Come on, pal. I literally knocked you off your feet. I think that means I should at least try to buy you a burger.” Suddenly he lifts up both hands. “Unless you have someone, or you’d rather not. It’s cool, I get it.”

“No. No, I don’t have anyone.” Cas swallows hard. He hesitates only because he wants to take Dean somewhere much nicer than McDonald’s, but he’s _so_ hungry. “One burger. To hold me over. Then I want to take you somewhere nicer.”

Dean snorts. “Nicer can be date #2, Romeo.”

“Castiel,” Cas tells him. He’s still out a job, but it was a bad one anyway. This, all this, feels like the start of something new. Something great.

Smiling wide, Dean says, “Hey, Cas.”

And maybe it’s not such a terrible day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
